


The Better Dad

by orphan_account



Series: Neullich Series [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyways, Awkward Conversations, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, awkward moments, one of Thomas' kinks is later revealed, wink wink someone write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know what, Manu? I'm the better dad" declared Thomas -





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon :"D

“You know what, Manu? I’m the better dad” Thomas declared on a cloudy Thursday afternoon. Training was postponed because of storm warnings and Thomas was currently seated across from Bayern’s first goalkeeper at the dining table.

Manuel had raised his coffee mug to his lips and arched an eyebrow, “How so?” he took a sip, “We don’t even have kids”  
It was a well-known fact that the Bayern players viewed one another as family, even if international breaks tore them apart, they always had one another’s backs and wouldn’t trade their teammates for the world.  
Well.  
Maybe Mats.

He was too moody and passive aggressive.

Recently, however, Joshua Kimmich had grown closer with Thomas and Manuel and viewed them as his mentors and maybe something a little more than that. Thomas, being Thomas, had noticed instantly and pride himself with the fact that he had a ‘son’. Manuel narrowed his eyes as he set his mug down and spoke cautiously, “Not to cause argument but I think out of the two of us I would be the ‘better dad’ “

Thomas spat out his orange juice. Manuel grimaced.

“You? You’re the type of dad that would forget to pick up his son from football practice!” The Bavarian cackled, waving his hand sassily, “I would be at each and every football practice cheering him on”

“Hence why you would be the embarrassing dad” Manuel folded his hands upon the table and leaned forwards, “I wouldn’t be tripping over my own two feet getting out of the car”

“Well I wouldn’t crush my son with bear hugs”

Manuel gasped and placed a hand to his chest, “Everyone likes my hugs”

“Well not our son”

“You take that back!”

“Make me-“Thomas ended his statement with a squeal as Manuel launched himself across the table, tackling the Bavarian and placing him in a headlock, “I’m the better dad, say it!”

“Bite me” Thomas spluttered, his arms flailing helplessly as he tried to smack Manuel away.

The chimes of the doorbell saved Thomas. The two broke away instantly, clearing their throats and brushing dirt from their clothes.

The two elbowed each other as they head towards the door and Thomas beat Manuel to the doorknob, swinging the door open they were greeted by Joshua.

“Jo, what are you doing here?” spat forgotten Thomas grew serious trying (and failing) not to let his concern show. Joshua’s ears burned red and he found himself avoiding the two veterans’ anxious expressions.

“I uh, was in the neighborhood” Joshua began sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck as he spoke, “I was trying to keep my mind off the oncoming storm” He took a deep breath suddenly feeling foolish. Joshua’s feet had lead him here and now he had probably weirded out his two best friends by showing up at their doorstep looking for comfort. He silently cursed himself before blurting,

“Storms frighten me.”

 

A few silly movies and two bowls of popcorn later Thomas and Manuel found themselves on the sofa with Joshua sleeping soundly, squished in the middle of the two Bayern players.

Thomas ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair with a warm and fond gaze whilst Manuel had his arm wrapped around the two of them with an equally warm gaze. The storm rumbled on causing Joshua to jump and cling to Manuel for dear life.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes Jo glanced up at the goalkeeper with flushed cheeks and squirmed out from his grasp, “Sorry” he mumbled, sitting forwards to give the two some space.

“Why do we always end up falling asleep?” Thomas asked, “I mean you’re the only one who fell asleep this time but –“

Manuel shrugged in response.

Thomas’ eyes suddenly lit up as a flash of lightning lit up the living room causing Joshua and Manuel to exchange nervous glances.

“Jo, I have a question” Thomas began, rubbing his hands together mischievously, “Let’s say, hypothetically, that Manu and I were your parents – “the Bavarian raised his hands in defense “Which we are not – but if we were, who would be the better dad?”

Manuel groaned and shot a glance at Thomas as he slapped him over the head.

“Um” Joshua rubbed the nape of his neck, a habit of his. Jo gestured to Thomas, “You are kind of embarrassing not to mention loud.”

Manuel laughed at that only to purse his lips when Joshua turned and pointed to him,  
  
“And you’re way too overprotective and quiet. Also, you coddle me”

It was now Thomas’ turn to laugh. The Bavarian threw his head back dramatically, his teeth glinting and his eyes shut tight.

“Thomas has awful dad jokes, you have an awful fashion style” Joshua went on

“Watch it or Manu will take you over his knee” Thomas threatened half-heartedly.

“He would not” Joshua scoffed glancing at Manuel with a crooked grin

“I dunno, I mean, Thomas likes it” Manuel began only to be cut off by Thomas’ unmanly squeal, “MANU you said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!”

Joshua rolled his eyes, “Okay, before things get too personal” he shot a look at the two, “I can’t decide who would be the better dad. I love you both equally”

The room grew silent and the banter was long forgotten. Manuel’s gaze was at his socks which seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room to look at whereas Thomas had begun fidgeting almost uncomfortably in his seat. Joshua gulped suddenly wishing that he could shrink away from the two and disappear into nothingness. He instantly regretted making his way over to his friend’s house in the first place because he had definitely weirded them out.

Although Thomas was the first one to bring up the whole parent thing, Joshua knew it was too good to be true. Of course he loved his family but these were footballers, his mentors, his idols. They were more understanding then others and easier to talk to for starters. Manuel and Thomas were never ashamed to show their warmth on and off the pitch despite being teased or criticized by former coaches for ‘being too soft’ and it had certainly gotten a little odd the past few minutes with their more than personal conversation. The more Joshua dwelled upon the situation the more he became increasingly aware of Thomas and Manuel’s uncomfortable vibes.

Joshua tensed when he a warm hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Slowly he relaxed under Thomas’ touch and he shut his eyes, unsure of what to say.

“We love you too, Jo” Manuel murmured.

“Always” Thomas grinned once Joshua cracked a smile, “And you know what?”

“What?” Manuel and Joshua asked in unison.

“I’m the better dad”

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas got his ass beat


End file.
